In driving, vehicles often use safe driving components; for example, car users often use components such as vehicle lamps, rearview mirrors and the like during driving, but these components have significant safety hidden troubles.
For example, although the rearview mirrors can help a car driver to observe environment of a partial region (a visual region of the rearview mirror) around the vehicle body, if line of sight is blocked, the rearview mirrors cannot assist the car driver to observe environment in all positions around the vehicle body; that is, there is a visual blind region between visual regions of the rearview mirrors, and the above-mentioned visual blind region is one of main causes of a car accident.
For another example, when vehicle lamps of a vehicle behind the vehicle body emit strong light (for example, the rear vehicle turns on a high beam), the rearview mirrors inside the vehicle body may reflect some of the strong light into eyes of the driver, and the strong light not only affects mood of the driver, but also makes the eyes of the driver need to adapt to frequent switch between the strong light environment and the weak light environment, and thus makes the eyes of the driver easily tired, thereby increasing the possibility of accident.
For still another example, when two vehicles are meeting at night, in order to reduce interference of his or her own vehicle lamps on the other driver, each driver needs to timely switch high beam to low beam when the distance between the two vehicles to be met is relatively short; when the other vehicle has passed by, it is necessary to timely switch the low beam back to the high beam, so as to better observe a road ahead. However, the driver may be distracted by frequently switching between the high beam and the low beam, thereby reducing degree of driving safety. Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle-mounted system which can improve the driving safety.